Webkinz Gone Wild
Summary Webkinz every where have gone wild. in the nursery in the Restaurant and in the homes of people. Webkinz gone wild is basically a skit show of 3 skits of Webkinz doing "funny" things. Background video is loosely based on a Webkinz video called Webkinz gone wild. it originally also featured Kyle and Tyler but they fought over I don't know and Brain was the only one to do it. Peggle and Jessie who are Tyler's Webkinz appear here but don't say anything just supporting characters. the first skit probably had a different baby and dad who where they probably little tite and titan but I'm not sure. the second skit would have had Peggle as the chef since that's his main gimmick is being a chef. Philly his brother was the closest thing to a chef at that time. and either birthday would have been with furry or ducky or he would have replaced one of them. the third skit was most likely not made or entirely different. Story Skit 1 Someone stole little pegs pacifier and he throws a huge shit storm destroying everything until he gets his pacifier back from Freddy. Skit 2 In a restaurant run by Philly (Originally Peggle.) has two customers furry and ducky. they eat all of his food and want more. when he tells them he doesn't have any more they beat him up and destroy the store. Skit 3 I don't get this one snap says he wants to snap to Jessie his girlfriend and he hits the camera which makes an ear ranching sound. Characters Songs Webkinz Go Wild Location Living Room * Old Computer * Daycare * Peggle's Restaurant Gallery Facts Birthday would have appeared in the original version. based on a video of the same name. kyle and tyler where supposed to be in this video. only skit like video on the channel. recorded by using the chair as the set which actually works better then the desk but was only used in one other video that was deleted super Webkinz. Transcript Brian: Bee abe cha bea bae cho. Welcome to Webkinz Go Wild. Remember it's Webkinz Go Wild, Ok are first Act Peggle, Little Peg and Freddy. Little Peg: Wah someone stole my pacifier! Wah! Peggle: What is it. WAHH! Little Peg: Ehh! Ehh, Ehh! Ehh! Freddy: I stole his pacifier. I gotta run Little Peg: Eh! yeah! Brian: Are next act is with fatty and Philly. Furry: I'm hungry can we order something? Philly: Ok. Furry&Ducky: Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum. Furry: Um where full. Philly: Yeah I can't do anything you just ate all my food. Furry: We want more! Brian: Are next shot, is are final one, get out of action. Snap: Jessie sometimes I want to snap. Snap, Snap, Snap. And I want to Snap! Ear deafening sound Brian: Oh my gosh you just messed up the camera Snap: Well sorry. Brian: Well that's the end of anyway. Webkinz Go Wild and at the end was pretty good. anyway bye. It wasn't that good.Category:Webkinz Category:Video Category:2009 Category:BKTWebkinz Category:Little Peg Category:Peggle Category:Freddy Category:Philly Category:Furry Category:Ducky Category:Snap Category:Jessie